Red Eclipse
by rubythesavior
Summary: Set in an alternate universe, Red Eclipse takes place in a time when the RWBY team are met with difficult choices and the harsh reality, when Weiss is fatally injured after the battle with Cinder. Losing all hope, they wonder if their beloved companion will ever charge to battle again. But even through hard times there is a solution, even if it means sacrifices.
1. Chapter 1

In the darkness of the eternal abyss that was my fate, a light shined to show my path. People who I loved, treasured, and respected torn away at the dream of another. But this light...seemingly endless and bright, never stopped its thirst to avenge those who I so loved. I think of it as an monster in a cage, waiting for its chance to escape. The inner beast inside me.

I can never forgive that person, nor forget what they did that day. Where the sky turned red and the sun turned black. When that person's dream overcame her own mind. Every time I remember that day, the brighter the light of revenge gets. Like wood being added to a fire.

Revenge is only truly great when the person you trusted as a sister, tore the world apart because of a simple desire. The worries that the person may never complete their dream, will cause her to leave morals and rights behind. I never thought something could be so powerful before the red eclipse.

But today, I put the fire of revenge out as the solution draws near.

"Ruby," she said, "Ruby wake up!"

I opened my eyes to see my companion leaning over me. The wet rain hitting me through the branches of the tree I lay under. I reach for my newly forged weapon that lays beside the bag I keep for inventory. Putting my weapon in its harness, I stand up and look back at my companion.

"It's time Blade, we're done chasing her. Today I get my revenge, the goal I've struggled to achieve since two years ago at the eclipse. And once I'm done with her, The Order is next."

Blade looked at me with excitement and thrill. She was the only one I could trust in this world now. Ever since I escaped the eclipse she took me under her wing. With Beacon gone and my friends, she was all I had left to love in this destroyed life. Her blue armor and hair made me remember the past with Yang and Blake. I could never leave her.

"Ruby, I know how we've gone through a lot together, but I just want to tell you. If we die today... I want to let you know, I love you."

I looked in awe, then smiled and said, "I love you too Blade."

She moved closer and kissed me. I closed my eyes as my love grew stronger. This girl has sacrificed more than her life for me, but I never though I could do anything for her. But I realized I gave her something to care for, and that she had known it all along.

Blade stopped and said, "It's time."

I nodded as I grabbed my gear and walked back onto the path of revenge.

For these past years my objective of revenge is coming to an end. This time no one will die, and the lives of those who did shall be avenged. This is for Yang, Blake, Nora, and everyone else dear to me.

Weiss, it's going to end today.


	2. Chapter 2: Lust and Love

The day seemed to sink into darkness as Blade and I walked on the cobblestone road. Blade seemed to grow weary of the long walk, and as if hit by a huge hammer, fell to her knees from fatigue. Ruby stopped and kneeled to see how her companion was.

"Come on Blade, we're almost there. Once we reach the fortress I'll find us a nice inn to stay at." She said with encouragement."

"Ruby, I'm sorry. It just we haven't had a good nights rest in months. With Weiss's men after us, all I can do is wait for an attack. It's like wasp that always comes back, even if we've already beaten it."

Ruby just looked with pity, and stood back up. Pondering how much further they could go.

"Blade I'm sorry, I know it's been hard recently," she said with a sigh, "We'll camp here outside and assault the fortress tomorrow."

Blade smiled as Ruby helped her get on her feet again. As the two walked to a

good site to setup camp, they laughed at how miserable they thought they had been the past years. Ruby pulled out a sleeping bag as Blade sat on the ground resting. Once camp was setup, the two snuggled closely together as their campfire started to burn out.

Neither wanting to end the sexual love they had started that night...

"_Through all the people and places I sacrificed to acquire my dream, you are the only one to testify against my new inhuman powers. I won't let you take my dream away from me Ruby, even if I have took remove the leftover trash your life represents." _Weiss thought.

She sat on her throne, thinking about what the next step into solving the problem of getting rid of Ruby. Suddenly the doors opened as her husband walk over to her.

"Hello my dear, what seems to be the matter?" He said.

"Oh nothing big, just an small problem to take care of. How was your trip?" She replied.

"Fine except the new recruits added to our military seem to lack in obedience. I'm sure they'll improve once we're done building the new Beacon you ordered for." He replied.

Weiss flashed out of her chair with delight and walked suggestively up to him.

"That's great news Blood, but it's been awhile since we last connected. I think we should consider about our needs for now." She said flirtatiously.

Blood grinned as she pulled him to the ground, kissing him violently as their tongues intersected. She grew more aroused as she could feel his saliva climb into her mouth. Without hesitation, she stopped and threw off his outfit. She went down to his member and proceeded to give head. Blood moan and relaxed as her mouth ran up and down the long penis. She loved the feeling of making him feel great, and after awhile gave into get lust.

Weiss halted and laid on top of his body. Still erect from the oral sex, began to position her for the incoming penetration. Weiss readied herself, and felt like the world was hers. Without warning he throated into her as hard as possible. Weiss screeched as Bloods dick filled her. She moaned as he went on sliding easily in and out from her sexual juices. Weiss felt on fire, and enjoyed the fast pace intercourse. She moaned and begged for more as the time went by. Blood seemed to increase in speed, and was ready to end their love making.

Blood pulled out and took Weiss in his arms. Still penetrating her as her back laid propped up against the wall. Weiss drooled and smiled as her climax was coming. Blood seemed as if he were going to pop, and felt his pleasure rising.

"Please Blood do it! Drive your dick into the deepest part of my pussy!" Weiss moaned.

Blood suddenly yelled, "I'm **CUMMMIING!**"

With a violent thrust, he came into Weiss while she screamed in delight. They then fell to the ground, panting and covered in sweat. Weiss moaned as his sperm overflowed and drooled out of her. She then leaned over and kissed him, both falling into a deep sleep.

Ruby woke up to find Blade in her arms and her fingers wet. She smiled and like how peaceful her lover seemed to look in her sleep. Quietly, she laid Blade down as she got out of the bag and got dressed. Blade yawned as she stretched out against the bag's floor, and noticed Ruby was up.

"Morning Ruby! Pretty good night huh? I think I'm ready to get on the road now that we got some rest!" She said.

Ruby responded, "Good to hear your eager to get a head start. Get dress and grab your gear, today we finish what destr-"

Ruby stopped and tears ran down her face. Coming back to reality, she fell to her knees into a deep sob. Blade quickly sprang up and hugged her.

"I know...this is hard. Ruby, I...I can't feel the pain your in, but seeing you everyday hiding the suffering your in, breaks me apart! Everyday I worry that you'll give up on all hope and just disappear. **I can't take it anymore!**" Blade cried.

Ruby held closely to her lover, and they both sat there, bound in a inferno of care towards another.

"Blade, I never wanted any of this! I never wanted you to endure the suffering I go through. If something happen to you I don't know what I could do..."

Ruby and Blade looked at each other. Eyes gazing into each other, as if the only thing in the world was them alone. Blade stood up slowly, and pulled Ruby up and close.

"Ruby, if something happens to me, then I want you to keep going. The only thing I want you to be is happy. Killing that bitch is what I'm going to start with. After that, we can live together until the end of time." Blade said calmly.

Ruby stopped crying and kissed Blade on her soft lips. Blade hugged Ruby and nursed her. Ruby held blades hands and got back on the road.

The dark fortress waiting in their path.


	3. Chapter 3: Arkson

"**CLOSE THE GATES!" **One of the fortress guards hollered. Soldiers ran left and right, taking defensive formations along the castle walls.

"General Arkson! Sir, we got two enemies approaching the north gate!" Said a commander at the watch tower.

Arkson rushed to the tower and looked to see Ruby and Blade running towards them with long smirks running across their faces.

"Marksmen! Mark and fire at the incoming targets!" Arkson yelled.

The soldiers in the north watchtower sniped away at the two of them, persistently firing until the clips were out.

Ruby grabbed Blade and pulled out her new weapon. Silverfang was its name. A long, sleek, and solve scythe that would end the life of anything in its path. She quickly switched the gears of Silverfang to where the blade turned to a 180 degree angle. Ruby bolted like lightning into the gate, destroying it instantly.

Arkson stood there, eyes filled with awe and excitement.

"Charge men! Fight to end, or watch your head be chopped off and sent to Weiss at the end of today!"

Soldiers screamed as they charged forward blindly. Ruby gave a cocky smile and threw Blade up in the air.

"**Your all fucked now you bastards!**" Ruby yelled as Blade pulled out her greatsword. A huge, blue blade with a powerful enchantment. Ruby dodged as Blade drove it into the ground, emitting a huge explosion as soldiers corpses and limbs flew all around her.

Arkson clapped and slowly walked down into the main plaza. Smiling with eyes full of burning enjoyment.

"Oh my, what a brilliant display of power. Your sword was so powerful that it seems you have killed nearly all my men. I'm afraid though that this is **THE END!**"

Arkson dashed forward and sent Blade flying toward the fortress wall.

"Blade!" Ruby yelled in despair. Ruby ran of her lover and saw her unconscious.

"You bastard... Your dead now!"

Ruby threw the Silverfang like a frisbee, smacking Arkson in the abdomen in its path. He kneeled out of breath as he saw her about to throw a hard slice.

"_I won't die this way!" _He thought a he punched Ruby out of the way. She landed on her feet and charged, switching the gear.

The Silverfang drove quickly toward Arkson, as he pulled out an iron whip. The scythe changed its course as he flung it out of his way. Ruby looked at him in rage.

"Your defenseless now! I make sure you die slowly!" Arkson barked.

He flung the whip around like a madman, Ruby using all her energy trying to dodge. He struck her hard in the face as she have a big scream.

Ruby looked at herself in the puddle she stood in to see a huge scar across her left eye. She looked up to see Arkson deliver the final blow.

"Goodnight sweet prin-**CUSGHhaa!**"

Arkson looked down to see the familiar blue blade appearing out of his chest. His Green armor leaking and spewing blood on the floor. He fell to the ground without a sound as Blade stood behind him panting.

"See you in hell you crazy bastard..." She said.

Blade sprinted over to Ruby and helped her stand up.

"Here's your scythe, hope you don't loose it again." She said with a chuckle. Ruby smiled as she put it back in its harness and the to looked at the doors standing before them.

"Looks like this is it Blade, Weiss is just behind those doors. I want to see her face as I cut her head off with Silverfang." Ruby said calmly.

As they opened the doors to the main hall, they sighed as another figure appeared in front of them.

"I'm surprised you managed to kill Arkson. He wasn't cheap you know, huntsmen out here are hard to find in these dark times." The man said.

"Who are you, and where's Weiss?!" Ruby snapped.

"She's here just like you planned, but I cannot let you harm her. Think of me as a wall in your path, no matter how hard you try, you can't break me." He retorted.

Ruby angrily frowned, "I've broken walls before!"

"Then let's see how you tear me down, the unstoppable Blood!"


	4. Chapter 4: Deadly Revenge

Ruby looked at Blood. She pulled out Silver fang, and tout a bandage on her left eye.

"Fine have it your way." She mumbled.

Ruby charged and sliced at Blood, cutting him right in half. He grinned as he hit the ground, laying like a dead, crazy man.

"You though it would be that simple? Like I said, you can't break a wall that's indestructible!" He laughed.

Suddenly, his torso pulled himself back together. Ruby watched in fear as he looked band new, no marks on him.

"With the special blood I was given from The Order, heal almost any wound inflicted upon me. It's like a gift from the heavens." He said with a long,eerie voice.

"**More like a gift from HELL!" **Ruby screamed as she dashed through him again. This time she sliced through his whole body, restlessly tearing through every inch of his body. She stopped when Blade noticed he was just a pile of blood.

Ruby sat down panting, her eye bleeding and sweat falling to the floor.

"_How much longer can I stand this, I'm getting weaker by the minute. Every blow I strike it gets more tiring. I'll fatigue easily at this rate." _She thought with her heart beating.

"_Now don't worry child, you pain will come to an end right now._" Blood said telepathically.

She looked in fear as he stood up from the puddle, his weapon unsheathed and ready. A small battle axe with red blood dripping off the handle. It's blades covered in hellfire.

Blood raised it slowly, and Ruby didn't even think about her death. All she could think about was the failure to reclaim her revenge and that her quest was for nothing.

Blood was struck in the head by Blade, the sword decapitating him. Ruby stood in horror as Blood came back and struck Blade back.

Like gunshots, the two duked it out in what seemed and even battle. Blade doing more damage, but Blood withstanding more blows. The two screeched as they destroyed the hall around them. The beautiful and dark room, turned into a war zone.

Blade was locked in a corner when Blood's axe and her sword where equally pushing force, each of them not moving an inch.

Ruby stood amazed when she realized the Silverfang was right there beside her. Switching to the third gear, the blade turned to a spear and sprang out into Blood's back. The scythe pulled him back and kept him in place. Ruby struggling to hold on.

"Blade! Burn him! Use your sword to reduce him to ash. **AUGHH!**" Ruby hollered trying to hold on.

Blade used the enchantment to set the sword on fire. This fire however, was more dangerous and came from the depths of hell itself.

She threw the blade and Blood roared like a demon when it's blade penetrated his flesh. He burned as he struggled to lift the great price of iron out of him.

"**YOU BITCH, DAMN YOU! MY MORTAL BODY IS GOING TO DIE! AAAIGGG! HUAAAGJ! I WON'T LET Y-**"

Ruby filched as she split him in half, his body sizzling and decaying as the fire raged on.

"_Another piece of wood added to the fire of revenge._" She thought silently.

She fell to her knees as she watched the rest of him burn away. Blade holstered her sword and laid against Ruby.

"I thought he almost got us. We're lucky to even be alive." Blade coughed out.

"That's just his mortal form, his real form is with The Order in Hell." Ruby responded.

The two them laid up against the wall, beside one another. They kissed in relief and pushed against each other.

After several minutes of resting, they looked in fear as another door opened. Ruby's right eye turned huge in disbelief. The figure walked and sat on the throne, acting like nothing just happened.

"He was a good husband for the time he lasted, too bad you killed him." She said at the two of them.

"Wei..Weiss, I've come for my revenge you **BITCH!**" Ruby yelled.

Weiss looked at her, and maneuvered her finger in a curling motion.

"Then come get it." She hissed.

Ruby stood up and walked forward, the Silverfang in hand. She came face to face with her rival, ready to strike.

"You deserve this!" She said, aiming the scythes barrel at Weiss.

In a little hand motion, Weiss knocked back Ruby to the ground. Ruby struggled to get up and watched as she laid there defenseless.

"Foolish slut, you can't kill an immortal demon like me. You quest has been foolish, and the lives I sacrificed will never be avenged. They lived to acquire my dream, and that was their only use in this world." Weiss whispered.

"You bi..bi...bitch! How dare you sa..say that!" Ruby cried.

Weiss turned in shock to see Blade slice her across the face. She backed up in shock, then punched Blade in the gut before another strike could come. Blade stood out of breath as Weiss held her up by her blue hair.

"Let teach this girl some manners shall we?" Weiss taunted in anger.

Ruby was paralyzed and looked in fear as Weiss ripped off Blade's armor like paper. She then proceeded to analyze Blade's body, fingering her in the process.

"Oooh, what a innocent one. Almost new besides the tinkering you've done to her." Weiss giggled.

"Ugh...oah...Rub..augh...don't..mmph...look!" Blade moaned.

Weiss went in front of blade and started to kiss her violently. Sucking on her tongue, and spitting her drool inside Blade's mouth while fingering. Blade sat helpless, hating the pleasure she was getting. Weiss stopped and smiled. Looking back at Ruby, she said," how about a nice fucking for her." She said sexually.

Weiss spawned to beings that looked like hell spawn. Ruby screamed as she tried moving, begging Weiss to stop.

One of the demons positioned his penis into Blade's vagina. The other into the anus. They both thrusted quickly into the holes as Blade cried. Blood yelled as blood dripped out of her pussy and anus while the demons pushed in and out.

"**STOP PLEASE!**" Ruby cried.

"Too late for that Ruby, it's was you deserve for pushing me too far." Weiss snarled.

The two demons seemed to push harder and faster. Weiss even grew their penis larger to make it harder on Blade. She wanted to stop, but neither of them did. They kept pushing for more pleasure, blood gushing out more slowly. Blade couldn't help but climax, and squirted her cum onto the floor as she grew tired.

The demons roared as they were about to ejaculate. The force so strong that their dicks pushed even farther then possible. One even breaking into the uterus. Blade hollered as she felt them about to climax.

Instantly the demons came, shooting loads and loads of sperm into Blades body as she yelled with pleasure. The two kept fucking as they shot into her like guns.

When they stopped they dropped Blade to the ground, cum shooting out of her into the floor. Weiss giggled with joy as Blade fell unconscious.

"**NOOOOO!**" Ruby screamed as loud as possible, laying on the floor crying her head off.

The two demons disappeared, Weiss laughed as she saw how helpless Blade look.

"Well, I bet that was fun, too bad it had to be so brutal. She did however cut my beautiful face." Weiss grinned.

"**ENOUGH!" **Ruby hollered, forcing herself in a rage.

Weiss watched in horror as Ruby walked over too her with scythe in hand. The look of berserk written on her face.

Weiss tried pushing her back, but her efforts were futile. Ruby kept pushing on and put Silver fang on the first gear.

"You rape my lover, you kill my friends and family, and even destroy the only home I had. Now you **DIE!**"

Ruby sliced at Weiss head, but Weiss caught the blade. Her hand spewing blood down her arm, trying to hold the blade. Ruby used all her strength, then heard a quick, slick noise.

Weiss, flabbergasted, watched as her hand was flung off her arm.

"How!? I'm immortal! No one can do that!" She said.

"Your not immortal, just strong." Ruby said, pointing the scythe's barrel at Weiss head.

"I'll still be alive." Weiss snarled.

"I'll make sure you dead for good later." Ruby replied.

And then it happened.

As if the world went silent, only one noise was heard.

A gunshot.


	5. Chapter 5: Eclipse

"**If you truly desire the power of a deity, you must sacrifice what you truly love."**

**-The Order**

The sky was dark and foggy as Ruby laid in her bed, crying as Yang sat beside her. Blake looked two the ground with sadness, a lost dog in the rain. The team seemed complete except for a loved accomplice. For weeks they watched as their friend vegetated in a hospital bed, never seeming to talk or interact with them. Weiss wounds too large too heal, and her sanity too low to think. It was like an eternal hell she could not escape.

"We'll she ever come back Yang?" Ruby sobbed.

"It's too late sis..." Yang replied in sorrow.

Blake watched the two of them as tears ran down her face and onto her lap.

"_Everything is over, but why like this?" _She thought, "_why must everything have a price?_"

Ruby sat up, "I'm going to see her." She said, recovering.

Weiss stared blankly up at the ceiling. Her eyes watering as she realized the thought of her never being able to fight again. No more Beacon, no more Ruby, Yang, or Blake. Everything could disappear at any moment.

"_I'll die here...with no pride left._" Weiss thought tiredly.

Suddenly Ruby burst through the door passing the many doctors in her way. She sobbed as she saw Weiss laying there miserably. Weiss's emotions turned cheerfully when Ruby sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Hey Weiss." Ruby said. "I just wanted to check on you. You seem a little better..." She continued with a weak, pitiful chuckle.

Weiss stared at Ruby with glooming eyes, wishing to reassure her partner everything would be fine.

Ruby bawled into Weiss's torso, a river that never seemed to quite end. The room around them turning grim and dark. Weiss teared up and wish that it was over, just so she didn't have to deal with this suffering any longer.

Quickly, like a rabbit, the worked changed around her. The floor covered in what seemed like blood, and the walls replaced with piled bones. Weiss noticed that Ruby was gone, and that her body was back to normal. Everything around her however seemed like a hellish nightmare. She looked in terror as three figures grew out of the bloody ground.

The first had a dark cloak and hood covering his face. His arms covered, only to reveal his hands boney and dead. He appeared to be somewhat similar to the Grim Reaper.

The second was a woman, left of the first entity. Her body was exposed, nude with a suggestive or sexy figure. Wings expanded on her back like that of an eagle's. She looked at Weiss with a strong lust, appearing to have a sexual urge.

The third, a small looking man with a vest and eyepiece. He looked the most appealing and young of the trip. He bowed as he grew a nice grin. He stood to the right of the first figure.

"Where the hell am I?" Weiss said in a panic.

"Welcome to bridge that connect your world to the realms of Hell itself." The cloaked man said in a deep, dark voice echoing throughout the room.

"Am I...dead?" Weiss said in awe.

"Not yet," he replied, "but you will be if you don't take action into your own hands. If don't take up your obligation, then you will see your end before it comes running towards you." He said said calmly, acting as if the room the stood in was just an illusion.

"I don't understand. What is all this nonsense you say, and who are you?" Weiss quickly asked.

"We are **The Order**." He said, " and I am the oldest of our kind, the King of all things dark in the world you live in. You are a step forward to our grand age of darkness. You were chose as the next of kin, and will be reborn into a more powerful being. You will be something that no one will ever think about betraying or commanding you. Think of this as a gift, giving you a new start. After all, Cinder was going to go some point." He finished.

"_A gift? How can this even be real? I should be dead, and this is all probably all just a-"_

"No illusion my sweetheart, just a simple taste of what is to come. You have been offered to be at peace again." He said convincingly.

Weiss fell to here knees as she looked up smiling but confused.

"What must I do?" She asked.

"Sacrifice everything you love, and the energy of that will be enough to make you whole once again, but this time, you will be a deity." He replied walking over to her, "fulfill your dream, and walk again."

She watched as Ruby spawned into view, smiling.

"Sacrifice us Weiss, please, become new again and end our suffering of us having to watch you rot away. Do it for us." Ruby cheered gleefully, disappearing afterwords.

"Say the words, and it will come true miss." Said the handsome young man on the right.

Weiss stood up and hesitated for a minute.

"_Reborn, sacrifice, dream... Having the power to move mountains at ease..." _She thought.

She quickly stared strait into the hooded one and whispered.

"I submit."

Ruby watched and wondered if Weiss was going to wake up. She pondered and hesitated on the thought of leaving, when she looked out the window. The clouds departing exposed the sun. Weiss bolted her eyes open as Ruby continued gazing as the sky turned red and the sun started to get covered by a large, black, circular object.

"A eclipse..." Ruby said as Weiss let out a sad chuckle. Ruby watched as the her companions appeared beside her. The room tearing apart as blood covered the ground. Beacon disappeared out of sight as corpses piled to create a huge wall blocking any exit. Yang and Blake's eyes filled with fear as everything turned into a damed wasteland.

People murmured in confusion to what was happening. Then as if a bullet was fired, it turned silent. The Order grew out of the ground and stood under the Eclipse as everyone stood in horror.

"**Welcome everyone to the great sacrificial ceremony know as the "Eclipse.**" The cloaked being said.

"**Today, you will all be apart of giving birth to the new queen of darkness. Your lives and blood will be transferred over to make Weiss whole again.**" He said loudly, never seeming to put weight on the words he said.

"Sacrifice? Weiss? What the hell are you saying, and where the fuck are we?" Ruby responded.

He looked among the people and opened his mouth, **"you are in Hell now, and your lives will will be used to give birth to the new immortal body of your beloved companion Weiss." **

"**FUCK YOU!**" Yang yelled.

He ignored her and continued, "**your souls will be tied down here for the rest of eternity. The age has come to where darkness will fill every inch of this puny world. The one chosen will be our new sister, and will spread the word into your world.**"

The second one opened her wings and grabbed Weiss, dropping her off onto high ground.

"Weiss!" Ruby screamed chasing after her. The others stood in awe.

"You **BASTARD!**" Juane said as he charged to the 1st one, raising his sword for an overhead strike. But without a a single movement, Juane fell to the ground as his intestines flew out and his sword into his head.

"**JUANE!" **Pyrrha screamed. Her eyes grew big when she realized she couldn't move, the others hollering in fear.

"**No more blood shall be wasted, may your bodies burn as the fuel for our new kin.**" The 1st one said as the ground around them set a blaze. Students and teachers letting out a blood squirming scream. Ruby looked back as she climbed up to where Weiss landed. She looked beside her to see Yang and Blake trying to do the same.

Ruby and the other 2 made the last push and we're met with The Order right I front of them. Yang was the first to charge head on, firing shells at them in vain. The winged woman member dodging and strafing around her. Blake fought the young one, slowly losing ground as he returned hard blows.

The cloaked member took Weiss beside him and guarded her as Ruby glared at him. Pulling out her scythe, she fired wounds into him while he just took it. The wounds healing as he just stood his ground looking bored the entire process. Ruby stopped as the clip emptied, and bolted with her scythe ready to attack.

And then, as if a a skyscraper had fallen, her weapon snapped into two. Ruby astonished that such a thing could happen. She was pushed away, the ground hitting her multiple times before she got back up. She turned to the left to find Blake kneeling down and accepting her death with heavy scars running down her body. Ruby gasped as Blake collapsed to the ground dead.

She sobbed as she listened to the shells stop firing. He looked to her left, a sudden bonfire of rage built up. Yang was held down as her cloths were torn off and thrown into the surrounding fire.

"**RAAAUUIAYGHAAAAA!**"

Ruby didn't think as she ran like a bullet to Yang. Her eyes filled with hatred and madness as she screamed. She slammed onto the floor as the young man held her down. He pulled her head up forcing her to watch as Yang was tied down by the woman.

Suddenly, the two stopped and looked back to the cloaked man. They bowed to their knees as from under the cloak, Weiss appeared. She wore a dark dress, and her eyes had turned the color of blood as they stared at Ruby. Her body was more tan and her height seemed to increase as well. Her figure seemed more slim as she kept walking.

"Weiss?" Ruby mumbled.

Weiss said nothing as she turned to Yang. Ruby eyes grew as her fear did as well. Weiss leaned over and put her hand onto Yangs cheek, looking admired. Yang have out a low yelp as Weiss began to finger her exposed body. She smiled at Yangs reaction, and pushed her fingers in more. Yang moaned in pleasure as Weiss explored her the walls of her pussy. With the other hand, she toyed with Yangs large breast.

Ruby's rage grew as she hit the young one in surprise. She dashed towards Weiss as she continued fingering Yang.

"**WEISS!**" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Weiss kicked and sent Ruby flying. Ruby gasped for air as she came into contact with the floor again, the young one chasing after her.

Weiss stopped and the young one did as well.

"Don't touch her, and get over here." Weiss commanded. He jumped an landed behind Yang, Weiss nodded in his direction.

Ruby got to her feet and slowly waddled back to where Yang was. She suddenly cried as Yang came back into view. The young one's cloths vanished and he put his member into position. Ruby walked faster and a panic filled her mind. With a yell, he thrusted into Yang. She moaned as he continued, drilling into her deep and quickly. Ruby fell to her knees out of breathe, only to cry some more and watch.

Yang felt as if she was on fire, and a great list fell over her. Weiss smiled as Yang pushed backs against his force in delight. The young one and her pushing against each other as if in one motion. He cupped her breast and pushed his tongue in her mouth to cover her wails of lust. Within a few moments, she could feel him about to climax. He kept pushing in as he and Yang both let out a yell. His cum flowed into her, and she squirted onto his member. Yang fell to the ground with the man still on top. They panted as slipped out of her vagina, and his cloths grew back onto him.

Ruby let out a scream when it was all over. Fatigued and defeated, she laid onto the blood soaked ground.

Weiss moved and pointed at Yang. With one last scream, Yang was gone for good.

Ruby laid on the ground still, as if catatonic. Everyone she loved was now dead, and they could never come back, even her beloved sister.

"Damn you Weiss." She stumbled out.

"_Damn you till the end_."


End file.
